Omochao's revenge, Amy's diary
by Omochao Pururu
Summary: Another thing i did for school. hehe. Omochao turns totalitarianistic and takes over Station Square. Amy's POV


Hello again my friends!! I've decided to write another short fic. Hehe. This is one I did for a totalitarianism project last year. ^__^ I had fun. It's a.well, you'll figure it out. ^O^.  
  
Standard disclaimer (that we've all come to know and love, right?): Sonic and characters don't belong to me. The belong to sonic team, and sega. ^_^ im borrowing them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy's Diary  
  
uDay 3 of Omochao's Reignu  
  
It's been only 3 days, but it feels like three years! Station Square has been overtaken by Omochao! I'm scared. The person (well, robot) you'd least expect to do this! I mean, Eggman.yeah, I can totally see him doing this, but Omochao?? He's so cute! At first, I thought it WAS Eggman. I was like, "he finally took over Station Square!" But then I found out from a lovable.err.reliable source that Eggman and Tails, being great scientific geniuses, were forced to make more Omochao's for an "Omochao Army". The madness!! How could this have happened?  
  
  
  
uDay 4, The Terror Of Omochaou  
  
Earlier, I set out to go to one of my favorite places in Station Square, the mall!! On the way, I saw something totally terrifying. There were posters and banners with Omochao's face all over. What's that world again..oh yeah! Propaganda!! It was everywhere. The posters said things like, ""Omochao is wise!" There was a huge one that had a picture of Omochao's face and in the background it said, " I am smart, I am great, I am brilliant, I am your dictator!" Augh! Why won't anyone (namely Sonikku, *sigh* my hero) do anything?! This is starting to get weird.  
  
  
  
uDay 5- -Omochao's Revengeu  
  
*Sniff* Poor Knuckles! I was looking out my window and saw a wave of Omochao's carrying the poor echidna by his legs.I'm afraid to think what might happen. Everyone is too afraid to do anything, so everybody just minds their own business while people are being dragged away to their doom!  
  
I've heard talk of weirder things to come. I don't think things can get much weirder than the Omochao Armies patrolling the streets. Less and less people are going outside now. It's rather depressing.  
  
  
  
uDay 6- -The Perfect Chaosu  
  
Alright, I spoke too soon yesterday. Weirder stuff did happen. Ugh. if this keeps up, I think I'll go insane! Grr.this is all Sonic's fault! If he'd have done something about Omochao in the beginning, this wouldn't be happening!!!! No.I can't blame Sonikku. He's staying on the safe side. As am I. Going up against Omochao and his armies is like writing your death sentence. Anyway, enough ranting.  
  
Jeez, Omochao is being totally rude! He's insisting that every house, apartment, and hotel have a poster of him! And video cameras!! Can we say nosy? Can we say rude?? All the computers now have an Omochip! When you turn on your computer, there's an image of Omochao and underneath, it says, "LOVE ME! WORSHIP ME!"  
  
Why do Eggman and Tails have to be so smart?  
  
I heard some people talking outside my apartment this morning. They said something about Knuckles! I went out to ask one of the guys what he knew and he said, "Oh, it's okay little girl, your friend is only going away for a while!" (Do I really look that young?) But, I know its gotta be worse than just "being gone for a while." .  
  
  
  
  
  
uDay 7, The Day for Worryingu  
  
I'm so worried! I haven't seen or heard from my Sonikku in a long time. I hope he didn't pull a Knuckles on us.well, me anyways. Knux is gone, Rouge and Shadow fled, and Tails is a mindless drone! You cant even talk to him anymore. I wish I knew if Sonikku was okay. Today, in the mail, everyone got new stamps.and gift bags. And guess who's on them! C'mon, guess!! *sigh* Now, there's Omochao shampoo and conditioner, which doesn't make sense because Omochao doesn't even HAVE hair!!! Oh no! *gasp* Maybe that's the point! Like, if you use it, your hair will fall out! *sob* I couldn't live like that! The insanity!!  
  
*Sigh* With everyone gone, including Eggman, I suppose that's the end of the line for us.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Well? Lol. I actually don't mind if no one likes it, hehe. I wrote it last year, so it doesn't bother me. ^__^ I would like feedback anyway though. Hehe. 


End file.
